Round & Round
by Raging-RKO
Summary: SLASH/CARGAN - Logan can't help the fact that he may be falling in love...only it's with his best friend. Includes minor violence & language and some sexual content.
1. Logan's Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

Logan laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking silently to himself so he wouldn't wake Kendall. If Kendall only knew what he was pondering about, he'd probably hatch some plan to "help out" Logan...

**Logan's POV**

Damnit, I couldn't get him off my mind. The way he smiled at everything, that cute loveable face! Yes, I was thinking about my best friend, Carlos Garcia, and I couldn't believe it. Wait a second, I'm not gay! So why am I thinking about him like this? I'd felt this way ever since this morning...

_"Kendall, I'm going to take a shower. You should get up too; Gustavo said he had a big meeting to have with us."_

_"Sure, whatever," Kendall snorted. "Just go take your fucking shower and let me sleep!"_

_"Oh, to hell with your sleepy ass!" I shouted at him. I didn't care if he was cursing me out as I left the room. Kendall was always a jackass when he woke up._

_I walked in the bathroom without thinking anyone was in it. I was getting ready to strip down, I had already disposed of my shirt, when someone caught my attention._

_"Uh, Logan, dude, ummm..."_

_I quickly looked up to see Carlos standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around him. Normally, this would have no effect on me, but he just stood there. I felt my cheeks getting hot and my mouth getting filled with saliva. Carlos' bare chest was so appealing, the way his tan body made me feel inside..._

_"Logan, well, this is kind of awkward...well I'm gonna go get dressed before we are late and Gustavo causes another West Side Earthquake...so yeah..." Carlos said as he made his way to the door and exited._

"DAMNIT!" I yelled as I snapped back to reality. Then I looked at the window and it was bright outside. I must have fell asleep thinking about that morning.

Kendall groaned and glared at me. "What the hell is wrong with you now?"

"Aww, shut up!" I snapped at him. "We're off today, so lets hit the pool."

"Oh that sounds wonder-r-r-fulllllll," Kendall managed to say while yawning and stretching. I chuckled and started to put some clothes on.

**James'POV**

"Carlos, get out of the kitchen; you know you suck at cooking." I told Carlos from the living room.

"At least I don't have a different can of hairspray for every day of the week," Carlos said.

I gave him a dagger-ish look. I hated it when people brought my babies into the discussion. "Don't push your luck, Helmet-Head, it takes preparation and work to get fine hair like this."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Maybe I should give that a try," Carlos exclaimed; an obvious sense of sarcasm in his voice. "Hey, look Kendall and Logan are up."

"Good morning, guys-Oh GOD, Carlos please don't tell me you're making breakfast!" Kendall said; his eyes wide open.

_"Carlos, please don't tell me you're making breakfast...nheh!" _Carlos said back childishly. "If you don't want my cooking, you're more than welcome to eat cereal."

"Good idea!" Kendall replied, making his way to the cabinet and pulling out some corn flakes.

I looked at Logan, who had sat down on the other side of the orange sofa I was chilling on. "Dude, what's up with your face, you look like you had a crazy dream or something."

Logan looked up at me. "Yeah, I kind of had a rough night thinking about Ca-!"


	2. Getting It Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**Logan's POV**

When I had noticed what I was about to bluntly blurt out, I quickly came up with something so I wouldn't expel my secret.

"Ca-mille," I managed to get out. I glanced in the kitchen where Carlos and Kendall were and saw that Carlos' cheeks were red and that hey was obsessively cooking. I didn't pay it much attention and turned back to James.

James' eyes opened up wide and looked at me. "Wow, Logan, maybe you should just go out with her before things start happening to your head!"

I made a quick fake laugh. "Uh, guys, I have to go, um use the bathroom and get my stuff to go to the pool."

"We're going to the pool? Yippee!" Carlos exclaimed as he ran to his and James' room.

I walked slowly into the bathroom and closed the door. Then I turned the faucet on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You are such an idiot!" I said to my reflection as I fiercely threw water to my face. "Why'd you have to say 'Camille'? I wish I didn't have these feelings for Carlos, but I do and I can't help it!"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text message from Kendall. I wondered what it could say.

_Come out the bathroom! _it said. I wondered why Kendall hadn't bothered to shorthand it. I used my towel to dry my face and turned the faucet off.

When I got to my room, Kendall was sitting on the bed with a smug look on his face. It was the one he usually had when he had a plan in mind.

"Take a seat, Logan, I've got somethin' to talk to you about," he told me as I neatly made my bed up and sat on it.

"I happened to walk by the bathroom while you were in it and I also happened to hear a few words, too." Kendall said softly as my heart began to thump inside my chance. Could he have heard what I said about Carlos?

"What exactly did you happen to hear?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Oh, I don't know." Kendall teased. "I heard about you making up the thing about Camille and how you have feelings for Carlos."

My heart flared like crazy. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to me. "Don't you tell a LIVING SOUL about that, Kendall!" I shouted. "I'm going through hard times right now and I can't let anyone know that I'm gay just yet."

"Relax, I won't tell anybody." Kendall said as he pushed me back onto my bed and straightened his collar. "But you know what I have to do now, right?"

My eyes glared at him. "What?"

"I gotta hook you two up!"

**Carlos' POV**

I grabbed my lucky helmet and a few other things that I would need and then I changed in to something more comfortable. Then I ran back into the kitchen to eat the breakfast that everyone hated.

James was sitting at the table eating cereal and blow-drying his hair.

"You are such a Diva, you know that, James?" I asked him as I sat at the kitchen island.

"One more word and I'll trade your food there in for a knuckle sandwich!" James snapped at me.

"Maybe when you finish tanning your hands, we can talk," I replied.

"Oh, fine then, and I suppose you're going to do something about those vividly red cheeks you had earlier?"

"What, James, are you talking about?"

"Remember when I was talking to Logan?" James said. I nodded my head. "When he said he had a rough night thinking about Ca-mille, I saw how red your cheeks went."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to our room. "I was not blushing!" I told him.

"I never said you did. I just said your cheeks went red." James was starting to use **reverse psy-whatever Logan told me that word was** on me, but I was way too worked up to take a notice to it.

"Same difference!" I yelled.

"So you were blushing?"

"Listen, James, you have no business trying to get me to reveal that I have a major crush on Logan!"

My heart slowed down. How did James of all people trick me into revealing my deepest, darkest, secret?

James laughed. "What's so funny? You got it out of me so what do you want now?" I asked.

"Well, now I have to set you and Logan up!" he replied.


	3. Camille Knows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

Katie was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a magazine and watching television when she heard a clunk of heads where the bedrooms were. She got up to see what all the ruckus was.

"What happened here?" she asked as she saw Carlos and Logan both on the floor holding their heads. She assumed they must have hit heads while coming out the rooms.

"Oh, nothing, Katie," they both said. Carlos and Logan both blushed when they figured out who they had bumped in to.

"Oh, my bad Carlos, I was just going to...um...hang with Camille by the pool," Logan muttered.

"No problem, I'm a total clutz, I'm just gonna take a dip in the pool," Carlos replied.

They both got up and looked away from each other, then they looked at the TV.

"Oh, Katie, I see you're watching iCarly," Logan said, trying to change the subject. "Oh my gosh, Miranda is so...hot!"

"No way, everyone knows that Sam is totally the hot one," Carlos insisted. Logan looked at Carlos to say something back but when he looked in his eyes, Logan's mind went blank. Logan grabbed a towel and ran out the door before he started drooling.

"Carlos! Carlos!" Katie shouted to Carlos.

Carlos looked down at Katie. "Oh, I guess I shout get over to the pool too." Carlos grabbed his towel and made his way out the door.

Katie shook her head. "Something is obviously going on here but I'm not going to get involved because this is my free day," she told herself as she plopped back down on the couch and picked up her magazine.

Kendall and James, just having their chats respectively with Logan and Carlos, picked up a towel, told Katie they were going to the pool, and headed out the door.

"Dude, you'll never believe what Carlos told me," James said as he pressed the button for the elevator.

Kendall smirked. "That's weird, because you'll never believe what Logan told me!" Kendall replied as they entered the elevator and began to go down.

They both blurted their words out at the same time.

"Carlos has a crush on Logan!"

"Logan has a crush on Carlos!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Kendall broke the repetition. "I told Logan that I was gonna try and hook him up with Carlitos!"

James grinned. "I told Carlos the same!"

They exited the elevator and entered the Palm Woods lobby. They passed Camille as they exited the Palm Woods.

"Hey Camille, did you get a part in a movie yet?" James asked. He remembered the time Camille and he auditioned for the Witches of Rodeo Drive together.

"No, I haven't been in a movie since your music video for City is Ours," she replied. "You wouldn't happen to need backup dancers for a video, would you?"

Kendall frowned. "Why, do you have to leave the Palm Woods again?"

Camille laughed. "Oh, no, I just wanted to be in another cool video. My dad met this supermodel that lives here and I'm pretty sure we won't be leaving for a while."

Kendall and James sighed in relief. "Hey, have you seen Logan or Carlos around?" James asked.

"Oh, yeah I did, did you know that Logan likes Carlos? I was so suprised. I could have sworn he had a thing for me," said Camille as she glanced towards the pool.

"How did you find out?" Kendall wondered.

"I saw Logan blush when Carlos got out the pool, so I pulled him inside and asked him what was up."

"I thought you would have went crazy and used your fingers to kill him or something," James told Camille as the started walking towards the pool area.

"Oh, no, I've been looking for a gay guy best friend for a while," she told James and Kendall. "Girls have too much drama and guys don't. But a gay guy wouldn't be a drama queen but we could still talk about boys."

Kendall chuckled. "That, in a weird way, makes sense. You're a clever one, eh, Camille."

After that, Kendall hurried over to where his girlfriend Jo was. James was left to chat with Camille.

"You know," James began. "Kendall and I are thinking about hooking the two lovebirds up."

"So Carlos has feelings for Logan too?"

"Yeah, so are you in?"

"You bet your washboard abs I am," Camille joked. She grabbed James' hand and dragged him to the pool when James began to show off his washboard abs in a comedic fashion.

Carlos was sitting in a chair next to Logan; neither one of them knew who they were sitting next to and they both reached for their towels on the table between them. Their hands touched and they both looked to see who they had grabbed, and when they did they both were speechless. They both blushed heavily and were thinking the same things about each other when Kendall, Camille, and James all coughed to break the awkward silence.

"Whoa, what was that?" Camille said as Carlos and Logan both got up and looked at the other three suprisedly.

"What?" Carlos said. "What was what?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, Camille, what are you talking about?"

James felt he was about to burst out laughing. "You both looked like you were about to..."

Kendall finished the sentence James was to worked up to finish. "...make out."

Logan and Carlos both looked at them wide-eyed. "WHAT?"

"I'd never make out with Carlos!" Logan shouted as his cheeks burned up.

"Yeah, I wouldn't even think about kissing Logan!" Carlos agreed. "He's my best friend; I'm not gay and I'm pretty darn sure he isn't either!"

"What he said!" Logan screeched.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with you two getting all worked up?" Camille intruded. "It was just a theory. Chill out."

Logan and Carlos both groaned. "I'm going upstairs to finish my science project." Logan said as he picked up his towel and started to leave.

Kendall chucked. "But we don't have a science project to do!"

Logan growled. "Shut it, Kendall or I'm experiment on you with my chemistry set while you sleep tonight," he threatened.

Carlos grabbed his towel as well. "Come on, Kendall, James, we are going to watch some TV while I break boards with my helmet. You want to come Camille?"

"Why not," Camille said as she grabbed Kendall and James and ran into the Palm Woods. Mr. Bitters shot them a dirty look but they didn't care.

"We just got to the pool," James muttered as they went up the elevator. "I didn't get to get my tan on!"

Kendall punched James in the arm. "The last thing you need is a tan, my friend. We still don't trust you from the last time you tanned."

James punched him back. "You remember when Carlos was a Jennifer?" he asked, getting him a punch from Carlos, "and when Logan was a peace-loving hippie?" This earned James another punch from Carlos.

"What was that for, Helmet-Head?"

"I just feel like punching you today," Carlos lied, when he really had punched James because he was talking about Logan. Just the thought of Logan made Carlos just want to go crazy with happiness.

When the four of them entered the Knight residence, they all gasped in terror when they saw that Logan was stretched out on the floor unconscious.


	4. Carlos and Logan?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**Kendall's POV**

When we opened the door, we were horrified to see that our buddy Logan Mitchell was laid out on the floor, unconcious. I could have sworn Carlos had a fit and Camille wasn't far from him.

"James, get the phone and-wait, JAMES PUT THE FUCKING MIRROR DOWN AND CALL 911!" Carlos blasted.

James immediately took out his phone. "Asshole," he said as he dialed a number.

"Excuse me?" Carlos said, glaring at James angrilly.

"Nothing...now shush, the paramedics are on the phone!" James replied. "Yes, apartment 2J. We have no idea what happened, when we arrived, we found him on the floor unconcious. Yes, I will tell my friends. Please hurry. Thank you."

"They said that someone should try to administer CPR," James said.

I looked at my two friends and Camille. "Well, I'm not going to do it. James, how about you?"

"Heck no," James replied. "Carlos?"

"No way, Camille's the actress here!" Carlos said as I noticed his cheeks reddening and his face beginning to sweat.

"Step aside," Camille told Carlos as she bent down and gave Logan CPR.

"How did you do that so easily?" I asked her when she finished and Logan began to wake up.

"Please, Kendall, when you play a geeky science nerd on Zoey 101 for three to four years, you know how to do this stuff."

"Oh, yeah! I used to love that show!" James said. "But the credits said Erin Sanders!"

"Stage name," Camille said. "My parents didn't want me spreading my real name around at that time so go figure."

I glanced at Carlos frantically whispering to Logan as he looked around in pain. The paramedics quickly came in and put Logan on a gurney and took him downstairs outside the Palm Woods.

When we followed them we passed by Mr. Bitters who simply said, "Oh its the Big Time Rush fiends. I guess I should be used to this by now."

I sighed and went out the door. Carlos drove us to the hosptial behind the ambulance and we helped the paramedics take Logan into the emergency.

They told us that we could only see Logan after the first thirty minutes. I could tell that Carlos was devastated. As we sat in the emergency room, I started coming up with a plan. I grabbed James and Camille and scurried into the vending area.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked as I pulled the other two away.

"Don't worry, we'll be right back!" I said.

When we got to the vending area, James immediately spoke up, "What's the big idea?"

Camille looked suprised too. "Yeah, what's up? You treating us to snacks?"

"Sure, I'll treat," I began, "but I have an idea. You see, Logan is in the emergency room and Carlos looks like he's about to gnaw his head off."

"So?" James said.

"So, if we leave Carlos in there alone with Logan, I'm pretty darn sure one of them are going to pour out their emotions to the other one."

"Wow, that's a pretty good plan, Kendall," they both said.

I looked up at the clock and thirty minutes had passed. "Now follow my lead," I said.

We walked back to Carlos with smiles on our faces.

"Why are you guys so smiley in a setting like this?" he asked us.

"Hey, are you hungry, Carlos?" I asked him as I elbowed James in the stomach while he applied lotion to his face that I was pretty close to punching in.

"No, I think I'll go see if Logan is doing alright," he told me. "I think the thirty minute wait is over-"

"OK, we're going to get some food!" I exclaimed as I pulled James and Camille to the elevator.

"This might actually work," Camille said as we entered the elevator.

**Carlos' POV**

How weird...Kendall, James, and Camille were all going to eat exactly at the time when visits for Logan would start. I knew they were up to something, but I didn't care. All I could think about was what could be wrong with Logan. I couldn't help the fact that if it was Kendall or James in there, I would still be worried, but not _**this**_ worried!

I strolled up to the lady at the front desk. "Hello, young man, may I ask what you are here for?" she asked me when I got to the window.

"I'm here to visit Logan Mitchell," I said. Just saying his name brought joy to my face because I was pretty sure I was smiling like crazy.

"Please proceed to the back. He's the fifth room to the left."

I quickly rushed to the back when she opened the door. "Fifth room to the left," I repeated. "Third, fourth, fifth!"

I walked in and took a seat by Logan's bed. He was sleeping at the moment, as the nurse told me. She said she would be back in a little bit and she said to call her if there was any emergency.

I looked at his face. I had forgotten to ask her what was wrong with him, but I saw he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. That was weird, because when we found him, he wasn't bleeding...

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I felt a rush of emotions overcome me when I saw his face squinch. He opened his eyes and looked around, before finding me sitting right next to him.

"Logan," I called to him. "It's me, Carlos."

He smiled and blushed. "Oh Carlos, hey! What happened to me? I had walked into the apartment when I suddenly just collapsed."

"We don't know exactly, but we gave you CPR and then brought you here to the hospital." I told him. He didn't stop smiling.

"Thanks, Carlos," he began. "Carlos, where is everyone else?"

"They went to find something to eat. I told them I wasn't hungry and came back here to see you," I informed him.

"I'm so happy you came."

"Really?" My cheeks were burning.

"Yeah. I've been waiting to tell you this, Carlos, but I...I..."

"What is it Logan? Tell me, you can tell me anything!"

"I...I...love you..."

"I love you too, Logan! That's what friends or for! Well, as close as we are, I'd say brothers, but-"

Hey slapped a finger to my lips. "Not that kind of love, Carlos. My love for you is much more **extreme** than that." His eyes looked into mine. I loved his beautiful eyes.

"Oh, Logan, I've been wanting to tell you the same thing! I love you too!" I told him, and before I could say anything else, he grabbed my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I didn't stop him. This is what I've been waiting for for a _**long**_ time.

**Hooray! How did you like this chapter? Review!**


	5. A Sense of Accomplishment

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note****:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**FYI****:** I am loving writing this story. If you like reading it, REVIEW it! I'll be happy to collect any kind of constructive critisism.

**Kendall's POV**

"James, you should have tried that Whopper Mac from the McKing O'Burger, it was delicious!" I said as we made our way back inside where the patients were.

"Kendall, I'd expect you to say something like that. You really should eat healthier. How do you think I got these washboard abs?" he replied, showing me and Camille his washboard abs.

"I think you puked your guts out and then got sculpting surgery on your stomach," I said.

We had made it to the glass door at the fifth room to the left, but before I could open the door, I stammered to a halt and pushed Camille and James to a vacant area.

"What happened, Kendall?" Camille asked, a giggling tone in her voice.

"Carlos and Logan...you'll never guess what they were doing!" I told.

"No way, they weren't!" James said.

"Yes they were," I told him. Both of their faces had a smirk on them. All three of us started laughing!

"Wow, Kendall, your plan actually worked!" Camille said. "We leave them alone for half an hour and they start making out?"

"Let's suprise them," James suggested. We all bumped fists and

We all bumped fists and went back to the room. I slowly and carefully slid the door. All three of us grunted obnoxiously.

Carlos and Logan both took their lips of of the other's and looked at us; their faces redder than ever before.

"Wow, we leave for a few minutes and we come back to a whole lot o'lovin!" James exclaimed. Camille and I both jammed him in the stomach for being so loud.

"Uh, we weren't, uh-" Logan began.

Carlos shushed him. "Logie, if we're going to do this, we can't base ourselves off of each other's judgement."

"Your right, Carlitos," Logan said. "Kendall, Camille, James, me and Carlos are..."

I laughed. "We know, and we're happy for you two lovebirds," I assured them. "Right, guys?"

Camille and James both assured Logan and Carlos we were perfectly fine with them dating, and that even if we weren't, they shouldn't let us come between them.

"Thanks for your support, guys," Logan said. I gave him a thumbs up. He seemed so much more confiedent in himself and his sexuality now that he was with Carlos. I felt so happy for them.

Just then, my phone buzzed and I answered it.

"Hey," the caller said. It was my girlfriend Jo. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, one of my best buds is in the emergency room but he found true love with my other best friend," I told her.

"Camille?" she asked me. I chuckled.

"No, Carlos," I informed her.

"It's about time!" she exclaimed. "I thought they were just going to blow up with their feelings for each other."

"I know, everybody knew that they liked each other! Except, well the two of them, but the good thing is that they finally love each other in the open. I'll text you before I go to sleep, goodnight, Jo!" I said as I ended our chat.

"Were we that easy to read?" Carlos said.

All five of us laughed. The hospital released Logan that night and we took him home. My mother and Katie were at the door to greet us and all seven of us sat in the living room; hot chocolate was waiting there for us all.

"Thanks for letting me stay a while, Ms. Knight," Camille said as she checked her messages on her cell phone.

"No problem," my mom assured her. Both Katie and her eyes were wide open and watching us.

They both exploded with the same question. "So did Carlos and Logan, well, realize that they like each other?"

James, Camille, and I burst out laughing. Carlos and Logan blushed.

Carlos spoke up. "Why yes we did, Ms. Knight, were we really that obvious?"

Katie sighed. "You two were more obvious of your liking of each other than James is off his attatchment to his mirror."

"Joke all you want, this hair is more valuable than gold," James grunted.

My mom put a hand on both Carlos and Logan's shoulders. "You know what we have to do," she said, "Kendall, James, please go to your rooms; Camille, I think its about time you headed home. If your father wants to know where you were, call me and I will tell him."

Camille sprung up. "Thanks, Ms. Knight, I already let him know and thank you for the wonderful hot cocoa!"

My mother smiled as Camille left. James and I made our way to our rooms and went to sleep.

**Logan's POV**

I smiled, looking into Carlos' eyes. I felt so happy to be with him. He was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I quickly kissed him on the lips before Ms. Knight turned around. I wasn't sure that Ms. Knight would be comfortable seeing us showing affection like this on a regular basis. Just the sight or thought of Carlos made my mind focus specifically on him and how much I loved him.

My daydreaming was broken by Carlos. "Logie, Ms. Knight would like to have a conversation with us, so we'll pick up on this later," he whispered into my ears.

Oh, my gosh, Carlos had the _**sexiest**_ voice ever.

Ms. Knight sat down and took a sip of her hot cocoa. "Carlos, Logan, now that you to are in a relationship, we have to have the talk," she said, placing the mug on the coffee table.

"Yes, maam," we replied.

Ms. Knight discussed all the rules and regulations to us while Carlos and I listed carefully. When we were done, I went to my room and Carlos went to his.

"See you tomorrow, babe," he said when he got to his door.

"Wouldn't want to miss it," I replied, quickly giving him a kiss on the lips.

I went into the room and realized that Kendall was still awake listening to his iPod.

"Kendall, KENDALL!" I shouted so he would hear me.

He looked up and took out his earphones. "Oh, hey Logan, how'd it go?"

"Oh, it was alright," I told him as I slipped into my pajamas and jumped into bed.

"I'm really proud of you, little bro," he said.

"I'm like six months older than you!"

"Yeah, but I'm taller so I feel older!"

We both laughed and drifted off to sleep. But I knew for sure there was only one _hot_, _sexy_ **Latino **boy on my mind, and his name was **Carlos Garcia**.


	6. Telling Gustavo

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note****:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**FYI****:**I am loving writing this story. If you like reading it, REVIEW it! I'll be happy to collect any kind of constructive criticism.

Carlos and Logan happily enjoyed, up to this point, three weeks of being in a relationship. Though, it could get a little crazy every now and then.

James was sitting at the table early in the morning letting his hair sit a while so the full effect of his new conditioner could kick in when he felt the urge to have some coffee.

"LOGAN!" he yelled. "Get your butt up and fix me a latte!"

"No can do," Logan yelled back, "you're not my little Carlitos, so I can't do that!"

James' stomach churned. Those two, though very enjoyable sometimes, could be real pains in the ass when they wanted to.

_I'm was so freaking hungry and I want my freaking LATTE! _James thought to himself.

"Fine, Logan, I'm going to the Cafe to get some PROFESSIONAL coffee, and I'm gonna use the money I stole from you while you were making out with your little 'Carlitos'!" James said as he wrapped his hair up and walked to the door.

"You did what-HEY!"

"Bye, Logan!" James said as he closed the door behind himself.

Logan sat up in his bed and looked inside his wallet. "Dammit, James!"

Kendall tossed around in his sheets. "Logan will you shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh why don't you shave those hamsters off your face?"

"Girls LOVE these!"

Logan sighed and decided to go put some clothes on. They had to go rehearse with Gustavo today and he had to prepare himself for something big. Even though he and Carlos had been together for three weeks, they never told Gustavo, but Kelly had figured out and kept her lips sealed so Logan and Carlos could tell him themselves.

Kelly came around to the Palm Woods at about 9:00 to pick the boys up. They made their way to the limo and were just about to get in when Carlos started talking.

"I call the window seat!"

Logan just smiled. He knew that Carlos would definitely get the window seat but he just said, "Whatever you want, babe," and followed Carlos in the limo.

No one spoke for a while. James applied his new moisturizer, Kendall texted some friends back in Minnesota, Carlos dusted his helmet, and Logan just looked out the window.

Kelly broke the silence they had been enduring for about five minutes. "So is today the day?"

James stopped moisturizing and Kendall looked up from his phone. Logan gagged and brought his head back into the limousine and Carlos accidentally banged his head into his helmet.

"What...day?" Logan stuttered.

"The day that you tell Gustavo about you and Carlos," Kelly answered.

Carlos glanced and Logan and grabbed his hand. "You know what, Kelly, me and Logan have been talking about this ever since we began dating and..."

"Today is indeed the day!" Logan said smiling.

Kendall and James almost choked on the mints they were eating. "For real?" they both asked.

"Most definitely," Logan said.

"I love you and your big fancy words!" Carlos flirted before quickly kissing Logan on the lips.

"Aww," Kelly purred. All four Big Time Rush boys looked at her.

"What, it's sweet!" she said.

Kendall shook his head as if he were waking from a dream. "And don't worry about a thing, guys. What's the worst that Gustavo could do, use your relationship as a way to sell more albums to teenage girls by promoting some kind of **Yaoi** stuff that most teenage girls love?"

(At Rocque Records)

"We are going to use your relationship as a way to sell more albums to teenage girls by promoting some kind of **Yaoi** stuff that most teenage girls love!" Gustavo informed the band after Carlos and Logan told him about their relationship.

"Oh, that's wonderful, I thought you were going to-WAIT WHAT?" All four boys and Kelly said at the same time.


	7. Bad Blood Between Boyfriends

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note****:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**FYI****:**I am loving writing this story. If you like reading it, REVIEW it! I'll be happy to collect any kind of constructive criticism. The previous chapter was kind of a filler chapter...

Everyone stared at Gustavo for different reasons: Kendall because Gustavo had repeated exactly what he said was the worst that he could say, James because he repeated what Kendall said, Carlos and Logan because they were shocked that he would stoop as low to use their relationship for publicity, and Kelly because Gustavo had reached an all-time low.

"Wait, Gustavo, what do you mean?" Carlos asked, much nervousness in his speech.

Gustavo laughed, "Haha, stupid dogs. You thought I would even give a care about your little relationship? I just said that to pull your leg," he then took his glasses off and horrifically stared at Carlos and Logan, "but be warned: If your relationship interferes with anything that has to do with this band, you are OVER!"

Carlos and Logan felt shivers roll down their bodies. "Sir yes sir!" they said out of shock.

"Good," Gustavo said. "Now that we are done for the day, GO HOME!"

**Carlos' POV**

I was so relieved that Gustavo was kidding about telling the world about me and Logan. I couldn't even imagine the outcome of that. I had not even noticed that we had entered the limo and were leaving to the Palm Woods when Logie snapped me back to reality.

"Carlos, are you alright?" he asked, catching hold of my hand. He had the sweetest hands in the world.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Kendall and James then just randomly started laughing.

"Oh my goodness, you should have seen your faces when Gustavo said he was gonna spread word of Carlogan!" James said, his eyes filled with tears of laughter.

"OK how could you laugh at a moment like this?" I asked, my frown turning upside down.

"And what the heck is 'Carlogan'?" Logan added.

"Oh, that's just the little name that me and Kendall came up with for you two lovers," James answered.

"As weirded out by that I am," Logan said, "it is kind of...sweet?"

I looked at Logan. I couldn't help but feel my face just melt by looking in his adorable face! I grabbed his face and just started, well, making out with him, right in the limo. He was surprised at first, but he gave in.

Kendall and James decided this was just another chance to burst out with laughter.

"Oh, Logie, you are just so adorable!" James mocked.

Kendall smirked. "Come here, baby!" he added before he and James made fake kissing noises.

Logan and I paid no attention to them as we continued to kiss, the inside of his mouth made me feel like I was in heaven.

"OK, enough love," Kelly said as the limo pulled to a halt, "time to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow, OK?"

Kendall and James made their way out the limo and Logan and I stopped kissing and left the limo holding hands all the way up to the apartment.

* * *

James closed the door as he came in the apartment. "You two really do love each other, don't you?"

I smiled at his comment. "We sure do. I couldn't help being with anyone other than my Logie!"

Logan added, "Me either," and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm going to the pool, you want to go, Carlos?"

I shook my head. "I'll be down later," I told him. He quickly changed into something pool-appropriate, grabbed a towel, kissed me on the lips, and made his way downstairs.

I plopped myself on the couch and watched T.V. with James and Kendall.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I made my way outside to the Palm Woods pool and sat down on a lawn chair and pulled on my sunglasses to enjoy the sun for a little bit when I heard someone yell, "Hey, Logan!"

It was Camille. She sat down in the lawn chair next to me and pulled out her sunglasses and quickly started to relax.

"Camille, I wanted to ask you something," I started.

"Sure, what?" she replied.

"How come you didn't try to kill me after you found out I was, well, gay?" I asked nervously.

"Because, I've always wanted a gay best friend. It's like you can talk about boys without all of the teenage drama," she replied.

"That makes almost perfect sense," I said...

Camille and I sat out by the Palm Woods pool for about a half hour talking about random stuff; Mr. Bitters had started yelling at people so we decided to get ready to go back inside.

"This was really nice talking to you today, Logan," Camille said.

* * *

(Back upstairs, in the apartment) (**Narrator's POV**)

Kendall, James, and Carlos started hearing Mr. Bitter's screams, so Carlos volunteered to go down there to see what the ruckus was.

He took hold of his lucky helmet and headed for the elevator. Once he exited the Palm Woods, he looked around in search of Logan, even bumping into the slow-motion Jennifers.

When he finally found where Logan was, he was shocked and heartbroken to see that he was with _Camille_, and she was _**hugging**_ him!

Carlos could feel tears starting to build up in his eyes, so he ran all the way back upstairs.

When he got to the apartment, Kendall and James looked up from what Carlos believed was Hannah Montana. "We're not watching...we are just making fun of how stupid this show is..." James lied, but he immediately saw the expression on Carlos' face. Carlos' face was drowned in tears of sorrow, and before he or Kendall could see what was wrong, Carlos ran into his room and slammed the door.

Kendall and James glanced from each other to the door and then shrugged. "He'll get over whatever is bothering him," Kendall said.

"Can't help but wonder what upset him so much, though," James added, before both he and Kendall fell asleep.

(Down at the Palm Woods Pool)

Camille gave Logan a big hug and then made her way back into the lobby. Logan gathered up his stuff and briefly looked at his now much darker skin and started for the elevators.

When he got to the apartment, Kendall and James were both sleeping like sloths on the couch, so he wondered where Carlos was. He missed his boyfriend so much; he couldn't imagine what it would be like if they were separated for a long period of time...

He guessed Carlos was in his room, so he gently knocked on the door, but he could have sworn he heard sobbing.

From the inside, Carlos stopped sobbing and wiped his tears on his shirt. "Go away!"

Logan became very confused; he wondered what was wrong with Carlos. "It's me, Logan!"

The sound of Logan's voice made Carlos want to cringe in frustration. "So? I said go away!

Now Logan was flabbergasted. He opened the door without permission and closed it behind him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, trying to sound gentle and harmless.

"I could ask YOU the same thing!" Carlos snapped back coldly.

Logan felt his heart sink when he began to think that Carlos' anger could be pointed at him. "Care to explain your predicament?"

"I have know idea what the heck that means, but I'm guessing it's something along the lines of 'what's your problem'?" Carlos said.

"No dip, Sherlock," Logan said; Carlos' anger was starting to get to Logan.

"My PROBLEM is that you were out there hanging with _Camille_ and _hugging_ her!" Carlos replied. Logan's eyes grew big at the fact that Carlos thought he was cheating on him with Camille.

"What are you trying to say, Carlos?" Logan asked, anger in his voice.

"I'm saying that maybe I'm not loved by you anymore. It seems you found your love for Camille now," Carlos said, feeling the tears starting to build up.

"That is so-how could you-" Logan stumbled to find the right words.

"Yeah, having a hard time coming up with an excuse?" Carlos mocked, frustration fuming out of his voice.

"I can't believe you'd be **STUPID** enough to think I'm CHEATING on YOU after I gave you the BEST THREE WEEKS a guy could have with his boyfriend!" Logan shouted.

"Oh so now I'm stupid?" Carlos asked, his anger rising at the fact that his boyfriend just called him stupid. "That's not what my parents said when I brought my report card home!"

"That's because your parents are too rich to even give a damn care about your fucking report card!" Logan almost never swore but he was fuming with anger.

"Well at least I have parents that care about me," Carlos said harshly. He knew he had crossed the line because he saw the change of emotions in Logan's face, but he could care less.

Next thing he knew, Logan had socked him in the face. He felt his nose, which was now bleeding.

"I thought I told you many times before, **NEVER** to bring my parents into this!" Logan shouted.

Carlos just got angrier for two reasons: one because Logan was making it look like Carlos was the bad guy out of this when it was him that was hugging Camille down at the pool, and two because his so-called "boyfriend" had just gave him a bloody nose.

Carlos heavily tackled Logan to the grown and started relentlessly punching action went back and forth throughout the room with both boys getting on top now and then to beat the other.

Back in the living room, James quickly awoke. "Kendall, wake up, my mirror just got broke!" he said as the shook Kendall awake.

"Oh, my god, they're fighting!" Kendall said as he and James ran to the room where Logan and Carlos and Logan were fighting in. James opened the door and shivered in the pure terror he saw. James' clothes and hairsprays littered the floor, Carlos' various items were everywhere, and Carlos and Logan were swearing and wrestling with each other on the floor, which happened to have drops of blood everywhere.

"James, stop worrying about your stuff and help me break these two apart!" Kendall instructed. James followed him and caught hold of Carlos. Kendall grabbed Logan and started to drag him out the room.

"Yeah, you better stay in there you stupid piece of shit!" Logan yelled to Carlos. Carlos quickly picked his helmet up and threw it at Logan's head. Logan pushed Kendall off of him, tackled Carlos again and started rabidly punching him again. When Kendall grabbed him again, Carlos slapped Logan in the face painfully and Logan finished the job by spitting in Carlos' face. Both boys were swearing profoundly and Kendall managed to drag Logan out.

"We're fucking over Logan!" Carlos shouted as Loan was being dragged out.

"Nothing would make me happier than to be done with a stupid little-" Logan's mouth was muffled by Kendall's hand as he finally managed to drag Logan out the room.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Big Time ByeBye

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note****:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**Kendall's POV**

Dragging Logan away from Carlos was harder than I had expected. When we were finally in the room, I set him at the desk in our room and turned the light on.

"OK, what the hell happened in there, Logan? Why were you two fighting?" I asked.

"Because Carlos is a bitch," Logan snapped. It wasn't everyday one of us swore. I only swore in the morning, James when someone talked about his cosmetics, and I really couldn't pinpoint it on Carlos and Logan.

"Logan," I said calmly, "calm down, you're swearing too much-"

"You _shut the fucking hell up_, Kendall!" Logan yelled. "That son of a bitch in the next room thinks that I was cheating on his slutty ass with someone else! To think I gave him the best damn three weeks of his life and he doesn't even fucking trust me?"

It took me about ten seconds to break out of the shock that had come upon me from so many curse words and then I said, "Logan, it's gonna be okay-"

"No it's not!" Logan started, his expression changing from angry to sad, "what am I gonna do?"

"First, lets get you fixed up because you are bleeding more than the barber did when he cut James' hair," I suggested.

**James' POV**

It took me forever to say goodbye to my now broken lucky mirror. After I did, my focus was on Carlos, who happened to be more beat up than that guy who accidentally cut my hair.

"Dude," I said, "what happened here?"

"¡Que engañando, el hijo de mentira - de - a - perra engañada en mí y entonces tenía el nervio para lanzar sacadores en mí!" Carlos answered.

"Carlos...would it hurt you to realize that...I'M NOT HISPANIC! SPEAK IN ENGLISH!" I insisted.

"That cheating, lying son of a bitch cheated on me and then had the nerve to throw punches at me!" Carlos said, starting to cry.

"Come, on Carlos, don't cry, let's get you spruced up and then we can just forget about that stupid Logan person."

"Okay," Carlos said.

**Narrator's POV**

The next day, the boys had to rehearse their new song at Rocque Records so Kelly picked them up in the limo.

"Wow, you can actually feel the awkward," Kelly said, "so what happened to the two lovers."

Kelly shivered as Logan and Carlos both gave her the most deathly stares. "I could never love someone like him," Logan said.

"And I'd rather date a donkey," Carlos added. "Oh, I'm sorry, Logan, you already are one!"

Kendall and James both yelled, "BURRN!"

"Are you calling me what I think you're calling me?" Logan asked Carlos.

"You know it," Carlos said, "why, got a problem with it?"

Logan grabbed the collar of Carlos' shirt. "You really want a black eye, don't you?"

"I don't know, I'd like to see you try," Carlos threatened before he and Logan instantly started tearing at each others skin.

Kendall and James interrupted the two before it could get any worse. Kelly was in shock. "But they, how could, why did?"

"This is nothing compared to their fight last night," James said.

Carlos said, "Yeah, Kelly, I beat Logan's BUTT!"

Logan turned his head, "To heck you did! I totally mopped the floor with you!"

"Why don't you put your money where your big fat nerdy mouth is?" Carlos threatened.

Logan pulled out a glove from his pocket and slapped Carlos' face with it. Carlos retaliated by throwing his shoe at Logan's face. Then they instantly began fighting again before their friends tore them apart again.

When they were upstairs, they rehearsed the song in the sound booth, and when they were done, Gustavo greeted them with his usual response.

"That was TERRIBLE!" he shouted.

"Well, I have to agree," Logan said, "Carlos was totally off on every word."

Carlos pulled Logan's headphones back and they rammed Logan in the head. Logan took them off and smacked Carlos in the face with them. Then they started fighting for the third time and Kendall and James were starting to become irritable.

"Logan...Carlos...I don't know what happened here, BUT GET IT TOGETHER!" Gustavo ordered as Freight Train carried the boys to the dance studio.

There, the boys rehearsed the choreography but when they were done, Logan insisted that Carlos was messing him up and Carlos replied, "No, looking in the mirror messes you up," and then Logan tripped Carlos up and Carlos pantsed Logan.

Logan's cheeks reddened when everyone saw he was wearing smiley face underwear. Carlos nearly died of laughter until Logan kicked him in the head (not that it hurt him because Carlos was wearing his helmet). Carlos tackled Logan to the ground and started rabidly punching him.

They were broken apart and Logan pulled his pants up and went to the door. "I can't be in a band with HIM so guess what!"

Gustavo, Kelly, Kendall, and James' eyes opened wide because they knew what was next, and before they could say something, Logan announced, "**I QUIT!**" and walked out the door.

"Well then," Carlos said. "He's trying to make himself look all tough by quitting, but two can play that game! **I quit too!**"

All the remaining two band members, Gustavo, and Kelly could do was just stand there in shock of the fact that two members of BTR had just _quit_.


	9. What's the Plan, James?

****

Disclaimer

**: **I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note****:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

"Logan, Carlos!" Kendall yelled as he searched for them both.

"They're gone, dude," James told Kendall, "but they're headed for the Palm Woods."

Kendall asked, "How do you know?"

"Oh, I got this app on my phone that tells me where any three of you are," Jame replied.

"I'll get you for that later, but come on!" Kendall said, "we have to get those two to reconsider!"

Kendall, James, and Kelly scrambled out the door to the limo.

"The dogs broke off their leash," Gustavo said as he sat down at his piano and played a sad tune.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

When I got to the Palm Woods, I saw that Carlos was sitting on the far side of the pool. I decided to give him the "cheating bitch" that he claimed I was.

"Camille," I began after I walked over to her lawn chair.

"Oh, hey, Logie, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could help me make my ex jealous."

"You two broke up?"

"Yeah, and then we got in a bit of a hassle...but anyway, are you in?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm bored anyway."

"Good!"

"OK What do I do?"

"Just follow my lead."

I glanced to see that Carlos was reading his monthly issue of Helmet Monthly.

"Oh, how are you doing, Camille?" I semi-shouted obnoxiously to get his attention.

"I'm doing good!"

"Carlos found out about you and I so..."

"Oh, but you know that you need a real woman in your life like me and not some helmet head like him."

"That I do, m'lady!" I replied as I swooped her into a kiss. I knew Carlos had angrily left the pool and he had been watching our little scene.

When she left, I sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot, Camille."

"No problem, I love the Jealousy genre," she replied, grabbing her stuff and leaving for the Palm Woods.

Next thing I knew, Kendall and James had grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the Palm Woods lobby.

"Camille!" James yelled.

"What up?" Camille said when she arrived.

"Care to do the honors?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," and with that, she slapped me in the face more times than I could count.

"Where did you learn to slap so rapidly?" I asked.

"Hey, when you try out for Hannah Montana, you gotta slap Miley a bit," she answered before walking away.

"Why did you quit the band?" Kendall asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Because, I can't stand being with that douche," I replied. I've been cursing an awful lot lately...

James chuckled. "You know both of you still have feelings for each other, it's only a matter of time before you look into each other's eyes and start making out."

"Not true!" I shouted, even though I did still have feelings for Carlos. But I wasn't about to do anything about it until he apologized for his corrupt jealousy. "I'll never _get back together_ with him, much less _make out _with him."

Kendall and James shook their heads as we made our way up the elevator to the apartment. We were all hungry so I took the liberty of making some of my famous tacos. Kendall, James and I ate the most of it before Carlos even came in the room.

"Oh, cool, tacos, got any left?" Carlos asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, no," I said, feeling a little cold for saying it, "I'm sure you can make your own food."

"_Oh, no, I'm sure you can make your own food_, BLEH!" he mocked, prompting my to mock back and so forth.

Carlos apparently had some kind of death wish because as he made his way to the kitchen behind me, he shoved my face into my taco.

"Someone got burned!" James shouted as he crammed his mouth with tacos.

I wiped a bit of beef off of my face. "You know, Carlos," I said as I opened the fridge. "Why don't you help yourself to some PUDDING!"

With that, I splattered pudding all over his face. He was suprised and quickly scraped some of the pudding away.

"Not so funny when the joke's on you, is it?" I mocked as I grabbed a paper towel and cleaned my face a bit while I laughed at him.

"No, but it will be funny when I give you a black eye!" he shouted before tackling me to the ground and punching me before I rolled over on top of him and threw a few punches when I stopped for a second. We both stared into each other's eyes for a while. Despite the fact that my hormones made me want to kiss him so bad, I wasn't about to give him the benefit. I jabbed him in the face once more before standing up and spitting in his face.

He retaliated by pulling my pants down again. Then I started punching him again and again until Kendall and James pulled us apart.

* * *

**James' POV**

Later that day, all four of us were sitting on the couch. I was looking at my very handsome face in the mirror, Kendall was channel surfing, Logan was reading a mathematics guide, and Carlos was drifting off into space.

I stopped looking into his mirror (and that was hard for me to do) for a second and looked at Kendall. I slapped the remote out of his hand and pulled him to the hallway.

"What's up, James?" Kendall said as he readjusted his wrist.

"I have an idea. You and I can both tell that when they got into that fight earlier, they were totally checking each other out," I began to explain.

"Yeah, it's completely obvious to everyone that they still like each other, what's your point?" he responded.

"I can't take them fighting anymore. We're gonna lure them down to the supply closet where we trapped Deke in and then we're gonna push them into it and lock it," I explained.

"Keep going," Kendall insisted.

"We aren't gonna let them go until they finally make up," I finished.

"Wow, James, I thought I came up with all the plans," Kendall said.

I smiled. "So are you in?"

Kendall grinned. "You bet your hours in the bathroom I am," he replied. "Wow, I can't believe how you aren't as conceited, self-centered, stuck up, arrogant-"

"I get the point!" I said as we bumped fists and went back into the living room to put our plan in action.

* * *

**P.S./ **Contribute to James and Kendall's plan by clicking that bubble below this and posting a review!


	10. A Bit of a Bad Romance, A Lot of Love

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note****:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**Warning****:** Minor sexual themes and major foul language in this chapter.

**Kendall's POV**

James pulled me to a halt before we entered the living room.

"Wait, Kendall," he said, "we need some bait!"

I nodded in agreement, then a light bolt went off in my head. "I'll get Logan's Pheobe NaChee book while you get Carlos' lucky helmet, and then, because they love those things, they'll chase us until we get to the supply closet and then we'll throw their stuff in there and lock the door!"

James gave me a pat on the back. "My best idea yet," he said as he ran into Carlos and his room. I ran into Logan and my room, grabbed his book (which he kept in a plastic bag under his underwear in his drawer, weird) and made my way back into the hallway.

We shook hands before we made our way back to the living room. James winked at me, which I guess meant follow his lead.

"Oh, Carlos!" James said as he held Carlos' helmet.

"Oh, Logan!" I said as I pulled Logan's book out of the plastic bag.

Carlos' face flushed with frustration. Logan put down his book and gave us a death glare.

"GIVE IT BACK, JAMES!" Carlos exclaimed.

"That book is to be kept in mint condition!" Logan shouted. "HAND IT OVER!"

"Not gonna happen!" I mocked as both James and I began to retreat and Carlos and Logan stood up.

"Yeah, you want it? Come get it!" James shouted as the both of us opened the door and ran down the hallway. Carlos and Logan weren't far behind. James and I got in the elevator before Carlos could get in, and without his helmet, he couldn't jam it like he usually did.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I asked James.

"Please," James assured me, "this face was not meant for failure." He pulled out head shots of himself.

"See?" he asked as he held up to headshots of himself. "This one is the hot football jockey and the other is the super-sexy news anchor."

I slapped them out of his hand. "We have more important things to do then look at your head shots! But where do you get the time to get them done?"

"Oh, I have a guy that does these. I can get you some-"

James stopped as the elevator opened and revealed both Carlos and Logan, who were standing right in front.

I decided to see if Carlos' helmet was all that lucky, as I grabbed it out of James' hand and headbutted our way through the other two.

Luckily, Mr. Bitters was in his apartment, probably snoring up a storm, so no one was there to stop our plan. James and I hid behind his desk once we had gotten away from Logan and Carlos.

"OK, are you ready, James?" I asked.

"Ready, let's go!" James replied. "Follow my lead."

James shouted, "Hey Kendall, lets go hide in the supply closet!" very loud so Carlos and Logan were sure to hear.

We heard footsteps moving, so we got up and made our way to the supply closet.

"Hey, where are they?" we heard Carlos ask Logan.

"RIGHT THERE, wait what-" Logan saw us as we grabbed the handle to the door and closed it and locked it.

James gave me a high five, "Mission accomplished! Good job Kendall!"

"Hey, let us out!" Logan hollered. Carlos was banging on the door.

"Not until you two stop hating each other!" James shouted back.

"Oh so this was just a conspiracy plan to try and get Carlos and I **back together**?" Logan asked, even though he knew that was exactly what it was.

"Well, it's not gonna happen, cause we _aren't_ gonna make up!" Carlos snapped.

"I guess you want to stay in there!" I shouted back.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

This is just peachy, I thought as I sat in the corner of the supply closet. Carlos sat in the other corner. I could've been stuck any place else with any one else, yet I was stuck in a supply closet with the biggest son of a bitch in the universe. I started to bang my head on the wall.

"It's not exactly fun and games for me, either," Carlos said as he crossed his arms and laid back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You're the smart one," Carlos replied.

"You know, you don't have to be such a douche-bag."

"I can't be much of one in comparison to you."

"Oh, so I'm the douche-bag in this situation?" I knew I was starting to shout. "We're stuck in a fucking supply closet, Carlos, the least you could do is show a little bit of cheerfulness."

"I lost my compassion towards you when you cheated on me, you dumbass bitch!" Carlos snapped.

"Do you kiss your mother with those lips?" I asked. "Cause I sure do feel sorry for her if you do!"

"You didn't have a problem with my lips when you were kissing them a while ago," Carlos shot.

"You know what, you can go to hell, Carlos, because you seem to lack a brain and you are surely going to pay for it," I exclaimed.

"Wow, where did all of this confidence come from?" Carlos teased. "A few months ago you couldn't even ask a fucking girl to a damn dance and now you have the courage to tell me to go to hell? To hell with you!"

What he said gave me mixed feelings. I wanted to punch his fucking lights in, but at the same time, all of this macho guy personality from him just enraged my hormones. I was surprised that I hadn't given in to them yet.

"Why don't you take all of that and shove it!" I shouted.

"I'd like to shove your mouth with my fist!" Carlos threatened.

"Oh, so you want to really take me on, after I nearly destroyed you earlier?" I mocked.

"You've got some nerve saying that when you know I mopped the floor with some Logan-X," Carlos replied.

I rolled up my sleeves. "Then bring it," I suggested. "You son of a bitch!"

"Why don't you?" Carlos said. "You even bigger son of a bitch."

"Are you gonna stand there and call names or are you gonna fight?" I challenged.

"I hate you so much, Logan, one day you're gonna regret challenging me to a fight!" he said.

"Oh, I guess that will be the day when you and all your foreign family get shipped back to Venezuela!" I yelled. I knew Carlos wouldn't be able to take that.

"AUTORIZACIÓN, that' s él, I' m que va a golpear su malo del asno con el pie tan, ese you' ¡el re no incluso ir a recordar cómo cagar! (OK, that's it, I'm gonna kick your ass so bad, that you're not even going to remember how to shit)!" Carlos screamed as he grabbed me by the collar and banged me up against the wall.

I punched him in the face and pushed him to the ground before I grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground numerous times. He got up and swung me into the nearest wall and then he jabbed me in the face. I grabbed him into a headlock and swung him over onto the floor.

"Look up, bitch!" Carlos warned before he did the dirtiest thing ever and punched me in my balls. I crouched over in pain while he started ramming his knee into my stomach. I quickly gained consciousness down under and I tackled him to the ground. He slapped me in the face and ducked into the corner.

"Really, Carlos, you punched me in the motherfucking balls?" I asked as I grabbed my ribs.

"It shouldn't hurt that bad, it's not like you even have real balls!" Carlos replied before laughing.

I hated this new attitude of his. He used to be so nice and calm and cheery and now he's just a **Big Fat Bitchy McBitchy Bitch**.

"Screw you!" I snapped.

"You wish you could!" Carlos teased. I snapped and instantly jumped on him and started beating the shit out of him. I was sick and tired of him and his devilish attitude and I wanted to pound on him forever. But as I was about to make my seventh punch, we both stopped in our tracks.

I had been caught in his eyes and he and got caught in mine. All of the anger and frustration just evaporated from me as I just got lost in the maze of his beautiful eyes. I could tell he was feeling mixed feelings like I was and I pulled him up.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, I'm so sorry," I apologized for some strange reason.

"No, Logan, it's not your fault. I should have trusted you in the first place. You're right, you did give me the best three weeks of my life, and I don't want it to end just because of some stupid misunderstanding." Carlos replied. What he said just brought tears to my eyes. By the look of it, he had began to cry just like me.

"So are we cool?" I asked.

"You bet it, baby," Carlos replied as he grabbed me by the shirt collar and pulled me into one of the most passionate and heartfelt kisses I had ever experienced. I grabbed the back of his neck and let him into my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance.

"I love you, Carlos, I love you so much!" I said through the kiss.

"I never _stopped_loving you, Logie!" he assured me.

I started to grab the bottom of his shirt and I could feel he was going for mine.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Carlos asked me as we snuggled our noses.

"I couldn't be more ready, Carlos, I want you _inside_ of me," I told him. "I want the two of us to be _one_."

We were just about to get really romantic when I heard James and Kendall unlocking and opening the door. They saw the position Carlos and I were in and I could have sworn they gagged. Carlos and I both stood up and pulled our shirts down and fixed our hair.

"Looks like the plan worked, James!" Kendall announced as he gave James the high-five.

"Told you my plan would work," James replied.

"No way, _**James**_ came up with this plan?" Carlos asked.

"I can think!" James snapped. "I get better grades than _you_, thank you!" he said, pointing a finger at Carlos.

"We locked you two in here for about an hour, and after you two fought for like ten minutes, all we could hear was the sound of you two making out." Kendall said. "I'm glad we got in here when we did, it looked like you two were about to have _sex_!"

Carlos and I glanced at each other. Then, we burst out in laughter. "Us? Have _sex_? No!" Carlos assured them.

"Yeah, no way would we be doing that!" I added, even though we both knew that was exactly what we were so close to doing.

"Well, not yet, anyways..." Carlos said.

"Aww," I said in a romantic voice. "You're so sweet!" I swung him into a kiss.

We could have made out forever if Kendall and James hadn't groaned obnoxiously.

"We do **NOT**, I repeat **NOT** need to see you and your boyfriend _making out_," James said as Kendall gave Carlos and I back his helmet and my book.

"So does this mean that we're all a part of Big Time Rush again?" Kendall asked; both he and James eased towards us in anticipation of our answers.

Carlos and I looked at each other again, and then we both smiled when he grabbed each other's hands.

"You bet we are!" Carlos and I said simultaneously.

The four of us bumped fists and gave each other a hug. Carlos kissed me on the lips before we all made our way upstairs.

When we got to our floor, we were shocked to see that **some random person was entering our apartment!**

* * *

_**Review to prevent the mystery person from being a crazed serial killer!**_


	11. The Man With a Plan: Logan's Idea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**Warning:** Minor intimate moments.

The four of us jumped into the apartment and turned the lights on. James grabbed the closest blunt object near him and Kendall hit the light switch.

The boys were relieved when they saw it was just Ms. Knight; her hands were up in the air as if the police had caught her.

"Oh, thank god it's just you boys," Ms. Knight's smile of relief turned to a glare, "after curfew?"

The four boys looked at each other and Kendall spoke. "Uh, mom, we we're out past our curfew for a perfectly good and thoughtful purpose."

"Which was?" Ms. Knight folded her arms.

Kendall pulled Carlos and Logan up next to him. "James and I got these two back together!"

Ms. Knight beamed with happiness and gave Carlos and Logan a big hug. "Oh, my gosh, that is wonderful!"

"Would you believe that I came up with this plan?" James asked.

Ms. Knight looked in awe and then pinched herself. "I'm not dreaming! Come here James!" she gave James a hug too and finished it with Kendall.

"It was about time," Ms. Knight said, "even though they broke up, every time they fought they had that moment where they just looked in each others eyes-"

Kendall broke in, "I know! It looked like they were gonna make out any second!"

"We locked them in the supply closet in the lobby, and after a big fight, they started making out and were close to-" James couldn't finish his sentence before Carlos and Logan dragged him to the hallway.

"What the heck is wrong with you! Don't tell people we were about to do what we weren't about to do!" Logan snapped.

James smirked. "Last time I checked, you didn't need to remove your shirts to kiss each other."

Carlos and Logan gave him a death glare. James broke into the pressure, "OK, fine, I'm sorry! It's just that usually Kendall comes up with the plans and this time I got a chance to shine and-"

Carlos and Logan both patted James on the back and walked into the living room. James followed and they sat down beside Kendall, who was already there.

Kendall got up and stood in front of the three other boys.

"Carlos, Logan, James and I have a very special surprise for you two," he began, "but you two have to tell us one thing." James got up and stood beside Kendall, a grin shining on his face.

Carlos and Logan nodded. "Do you two really love each other?"

They both nodded; Carlos kissed Logan gently on the lips.

Kendall spoke first, "Well, since you two love each other so much, I'm moving in with James," Carlos and Logan's eyes widened with excitement, "so Logan, that means Carlitos can move in with you!"

The two lovers quickly jumped up and hugged their friends. This was the nicest thing anyone could have done for them.

"Thank you so much!" they both exclaimed.

"Remember," James said, "these walls are _**VERY**_ thin!"

"JAMES!" Carlos and Logan both hollered.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"Looooooggie!" Carlos whined as I turned my head to the side.

"What is it, my little Carlitos?"

"I can't sleep."

"How do I fit into this?"

"Can you come help me go to sleep?"

"I'm too tired. You can come over here if you want."

Carlos got up and jumped into my bed. Next thing I knew, I felt kisses going down my neck and hands grabbing me around my waist.

"Carlos-"

"Shhhhh, let Papi show you how it's done."

Carlos turned me around and instantly started kissing me; passion started to fill my body. I knew where he was going with this. I wasn't ready to go that far, now that I thought about it. I wanted our first time to be special, something memorable; not just a random _make-out-turned-into-sex_ situation. The fact that his hands touched me so softly and passionately sure didn't help me turn him down!

"C-Carlos-"

"Yes, baby?"

"I don't think I'm ready."

Carlos let go of me and laid back on the pillow. "Are you sure?" I knew he wasn't thrilled about my decision, but he respected my judgement.

"I'm sure," I assured him. "It's not that I don't love you, I do, it's just that, I want our first time to be spectacular. That's why I'm kind of glad Kendall and James caught us in that supply closet; that was my hormones talking, I wasn't thinking..."

Carlos kissed me, quickly, but passionately, on the lips and said, "Don't sweat it. When you're ready, or if you're not, I'll still love you no more, no less."

The next morning, I woke up and saw two faces staring at us. I screamed loudly and woke up Carlos, who grabbed his hockey stick.

"Relax, guys, it's just James and me," I heard Kendall say.

"That doesn't save you," Carlos said, "what are you two doing in here?"

"Mom's making her famous sausage, egg, and waffle sandwiches for breakfast!" James said. Carlos immediately sprung up and ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too," I shouted after him.

"Wow, last time I checked, there were two beds in this room," James teased.

I chucked a pillow at his face. "We were just laying in the same bed for comfort, we weren't doing anything of your concern!"

James smacked me with the pillow. "Gosh, sorry I asked!"

I grinned. "You know, James, there is something you and Kendall could do for me..."

Kendall looked intrigued. "What is that?"

"I plan on making today the best day ever for Carlos. I need you two to keep him out of the apartment until about noon so then I can spend the rest of the day with him," I explained.

"And by the looks of it, you'll be having the best night together, too," James exclaimed. He was hit with another pillow for that comment.

"So will you do this for me?" I asked the both of them. They both nodded and shook my hand.

Then, they both ran out of the room. "Carlos, do you want to go somewhere on this bright and sunny morning? Logan wants to sleep for a while!" they yelled so Carlos would look up from eating his sandwich and listen to them.

"Oh, well if Logan wants to sleep, then I'm staying with him!" I felt two things from him saying that: one was appreciation that he was so dedicated to me and the second was rustration because if he stayed, that would ruin my preparation for our "special day"!

Kendall must have quickly thought of something because he said, "Well, the mall has discounts on helmets, all are 50% off regular price!"

It sounded like Carlos gagged in excitement. "LOGIE! YOU DON'T MIND IF I GO WITH KENDALL AND JAMES TO THE MALL, DO YOU?"

"I DON'T MIND! GO HAVE FUN! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" I replied. Carlos jumped into the shower and I laid back in my bed.

When he came in the room _(with only a towel around his waist)_ I had to bite my lips to keep from drooling.

"Like what you see?" Carlos teased when he saw the anxiety in my eyes.

"Heck yes! You are absolutely delicious," I said as right before he dropped the towel.

He must have heard me drop out of the bed in awe because he teased me and said, "Nope, I'm not turning around. Gonna keep you wondering."

"You asshole!" I said before I walked up and slapped him on his bubbly butt.

"Hey, Logan, I've never seen you so _horny_!" he said as he slipped some underwear and socks on.

"Stop lying," I exclaimed.

"OK maybe I was exaggerating, but you know good well that you usually aren't the one giving spankings around here," Carlos replied.

"What, and you are?" I asked.

"Hey, Papi does what Papi has to do," he said, trying to make his voice sound like a proud Hispanic man.

When he was fully clothed, he kissed me on the lips and ran out of the room. When I heard the door shut, I got up and neatly made up my bed. It was time to put my plan in action. After we had the most awesome day ever today, I planned on finally giving Carlos what he (and admittedly, I) wanted: to finally make love to each other.

I opened the doors to my closet and scrimmaged through all my neatly folded clothes and found the bags of candles, rose petals, and other things that I wanted to use towards the benefit of tonight. I pushed both of our beds together to offer more space and I made them both up. I sprinkled some roses on the bed and placed an unlighted scented candle on both sides of the bed.

Then, I checked the newspaper to make sure that the movie Carlos wanted to go see was still playing; to my luck it was, at 4:30. Afterwards, I called to make reservations for a spot at Carlos' favorite restaurant downtown.

I walked back to my closet and pulled out my favorite shirt and vest, along with a nice pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of Vans sneakers.

As I hopped in the shower, all I could think about was Carlos, and how special I was going to make this day for him.

Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? _Right?_

* * *

**Please review! Your reviews = the story continuing!**


	12. Truth or Dare? Cargan VS Kames

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**Carlos' POV**

YIPPEE! Kendall, James, and I were going to get some new helmets, 50 percent off!

"Carlos, hold on, buddy," Kendall said as he grabbed me by the shirt collar, "you don't have to get so excited! We're just going to get helmets!"

"Just going to get helmets? How can you expect Carlos Garcia not to get excited over helmet sales?" I asked, trying to pry his hands off my shirt collar; I wasn't going to win this battle because Kendall had some strong ass fingers!

When I looked up at his face, he wasn't focused on me anymore and his grip was loosening. I pryed myself loose and then looked in the direction of his view. There, I saw James arguing with the owner of a beauty products store.

"I have a COUPON, sir, which means that I get two Cuda products for one!" James shrieked.

"The coupon is invalid!" the store owner said.

"It's valid up until today, idiot!"

"No it was valid UP to the day, fool!"

Next thing I knew, James was spraying Mangerine Action tan all over the store owner and he pelted him with beauty products.

"You will pay for that, you awesome haired idiot!" the store owner cried out.

James ran between Kendall and I and dragged us into Helmets-R-Us. I shrieked out in pure joy as I scanned the aisles of helmets. I practically tried every helmet on and they had so many designs!

James caught me in the middle of my rampage. "You know, I never did like helmets that much; it covered my awesome hair...which, by the looks of it is no big deal for you..."

I dropped my helmet on the floor. "Are you insisting that my hair isn't good?" I asked James, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh, your hair is unique, just not awesome like mine," James said as he pulled his mirror out and combed his hair.

I slapped his comb out of his hand. He slapped the helmet I had just picked up out my hand. I slapped him in the face. He slapped me in the face. I swear, had Kendall not found us, James would have needed a helmet to cover up his bruises.

"I leave for one second and I find you two about to tear each other's heads off?" Kendall said when he made his way between James and I. "My little boys..."

"I'm taller than you," James said.

"I'm older than both of you," I added.

"Yeah, but you're the shortest, so how can that even be?" Kendall said.

"I know, it's weird, I'm the oldest and the shortest, and I've already found true love," I replied.

James and Kendall both laughed. "Oh, Logie, I love you SOO much!" Kendall teased as we walked in the mall (I bought at least seven helmets).

"Let Papi show you how its done!" James mocked.

I slapped them both in the back of the heads. "You two must be jealous that Logan and I love each other, cause you both are always mimicking our make outs."

James gagged and Kendall tripped over his foot. "Hell to the no!" James shrieked. "Why would we be jealous that you two love to suck each other's lips off?"

"I dunno, just sayin," I teased as I hopped in the car. I looked at the clock. It was a quarter till noon.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I checked my phone, it was about a quarter till noon and I had three messages: one from my Carlitos, one from James, and one from Kendall.

From Carlos: _**I think James and Kendall are jealous of our love!..C**_

I thought about that; it did seem like they liked to mock us when we kissed each other...

From James: _**Remember, you owe me a bottle of 'Cuda action spray for taking your little Carlitos to the mall. The guy is obsessed with helmets...J**_

Yeah, James, you're one to talk about obsession...

From Kendall:_** We're on our way back to the Palm Woods. Hope you got everything set up for you and Carlos' day and possibly night :) out...K**_

Kendall is lucky I'm in a very good mood because that would have gotten him in trouble.

I grabbed everything I needed and then I locked Carlos and my bedroom and put the key up on the ledge above the doorway.

I heard the door open to the front door and I raced over there to see Kendall, James, and Carlos dropping their bags down.

"Thanks, Kendall, thanks, James, come along, Carlos," I said as I shook James and Kendall's hands and took hold of Carlos' and dragged him out the door.

"But wait, I just got back, Logan!" Carlos said as we made our way in the elevator.

"I missed you too, Carlos," I told him before I placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a suprise, Carlos."

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"If I told you, than would it be a surprise?" I asked him as we hopped in the car.

"Come on, I won't tell Kendall or James," Carlos insisted, trying to get me to spill the beans.

I knew what would shut him up. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to me and locked him in a smooth, passionate kiss.

When I was done, Carlos said, "Maybe I should get you to make me shut up more often." His cheeks were bright cherry red.

I just laughed and started driving. This was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Back at the apartment, James and Kendall were sitting around watching Little Time Rush on Nickelodeon.

"Haha, look how obsessed that dude with the awesome hair is with his hair," James said as he clutched his ribs in laughter.

"Yeah, and look how the dude with the majorly fuzzy eyebrows thinks he can always come up with a plan," Kendall added.

"They are such dorks. The Jonas Brothers are way better than these nubs," said James, "I mean they made a song about how they would completely change their image just for a girl. They are so desperate."

James grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"James, what the heck-"

"I'm bored as crap, Kendall. Can we do something?" James asked.

"Maybe we could invite Jo and Camille and we could play truth or dare or something, I guess," Kendall suggested.

"Sounds fun," James said, "I'll go get pretty."

"You egomaniac," Kendall chuckled.

"Hey, you would be the same way if you had hair like this," James said as he walked through the kitchen to the bathroom.

Jo and Camille arrived no more than 10 minutes later. James pulled four root beers out the fridge and passed one to Kendall, Jo, and Camille. There was already an empty bottle, so he used it as the spinner.

"Let's see who goes first," Kendall announced as he spun the bottle. It landed on Camille. "OK, Camille spin the bottle to see who you ask truth or dare."

"Sure thing," Camille said as she spun the bottle. "Beware that I can be very creative in my truths and dares."

The bottle landed on James. Camille smirked, "OK, James, truth or dare?"

James responded, "Dare."

"OK, I dare you to cut a strand of your hair, just a strand of it," Camille ordered.

James flinched. "Not my baby!"

Camille shrugged. "I guess you're not the daring James I thought you'd be."

James grabbed a pair of scissors and reluctantly cut a small strand of his hair. "I'll never forgive you for this Camille! I'm sorry my little baby, you'll grow back and we can be one big happy family..."

James spun the bottle and it landed on Jo. "Truth or dare, Jo?"

"Truth."

"OK, so, is it true that you had a boyfriend when we wrote that love song for you or did you just want to narrow us down to Kendall?"

"Narrow it down to Kendall."

Jo spun the bottle. It landed on Camille. "Truth or dare, Camille?"

"Truth."

"Were you completely okay with Logan coming out of the closet for Carlos, or did you have a smudge of jealousy?"

"Well," Camille started, her cheeks blushing, "I may have been a tiny bit jealous, but I just want Logan to be happy."

"Awwww," Jo said. Camille spun the bottle and it landed on Kendall. "Truth or dare, Kendall?"

Camille smiled when Kendall replied, "Dare."

"I dare you to..." Camille thought about it so it would be really hard, "...to _make out_ with _James_."

Kendall, James, and Jo all spit out their root beers in pure shock. "Say what?" all three asked.

Camille laughed at her dare. "I dare Kendall to _make out_ with _James_."

"Oh," Kendall said as he looked at James. "It's just for the dare, nothing else." James nodded in agreement.

Jo and Camille shrieked in pleasure.

"James?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall?" James asked.

The two started to lean in...

* * *

**Review if you want to find out how James and Kendall's kiss goes!**


	13. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own this story. I am not implying in any way that any character in this story are gay in real life. Please enjoy and please review!

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.

**Warning:** Explicit adult themes in this chapter. If you don't like it, find another story to read.

Camille and Jo both excitedly screamed when Kendall and James leaned in and started reluctantly to kiss each other.

Jo's excitement started to turn into bloody murder when Kendall and James had yet to stop kissing.

"You guys can stop anytime," Camille said.

James and Kendall instantly ripped apart from each other.

"I see why Carlos and Logan can't stop doing that for ten minutes," James said before looking at Jo and turning pale.

"You're not that bad a kisser, pretty boy," Kendall said before looking at Jo and turning pale.

Camille knew by the look in her best friend's eyes that she was about to go off so she quickly spun the bottle for Kendall. It landed on James.

"Truth or dare, James?" Kendall asked, trying to look away from his angry girlfriend.

"Truth, buddy," James said.

"Who is it that you really like, but you're afraid to tell them?"

James cringed at the question and took a sip of root beer. Jo quickly took all that was going on into consideration and started to leave when James said, "Camille," and pointed at Camille.

Kendall gasped and Jo cheered and Camille looked at James lovingly. "Really, James, me?"

"Yes indeed, Camille, I've loved you ever since that day we hung out. I never told you cause I thought you were too hooked on Logan." James managed to say.

Jo whispered something into Camille's ears and she nodded in agreement. Right at that moment, Camille grabbed James and Jo grabbed Kendall and both of them kissed the boys they had caught hold of.

When they were done about five minutes later, Jo high fived Camille. James and Kendall's faces were tight with happiness.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked.

"I bet Camille that I could kiss my boyfriend faster than she could kiss hers," Jo explained.

"So we're a couple?" James asked Camille.

Camille responded with a kiss. "You bet we are, pretty boy."

* * *

Logan smiled as he snuggled up into his boyfriend while they were watching the new Vampires Suck movie in the dark theater. Carlos couldn't help but feel that he was like the man of the relationship, because Logan always snuggled under him.

"Having fun?" Logan asked Carlos.

"You bet I am," Carlos responded before kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

After the movie, Carlos and Logan ate at Carlos' favorite restaurant. Carlos had a quadruple cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries, while Logan had a luscious salad with berries and chicken.

"I honestly don't know how you can eat like that and still be as hot as you are," Logan said when Carlos burped from finishing his food.

"I don't know either, but you're certainly not a stick," Carlos said blushing.

"Well, I do work out a little," Logan said.

Carlos looked at the milkshake that the waitress had just brought them and saw that there was only one milkshake.

"Didn't you order one too?" Carlos asked.

"It doesn't matter, I know how we can both enjoy this drink," Logan announced as he got two straws and placed them in the milkshake.

"Who knew that my little medical man knew a thing or two about romance," Carlos exclaimed as he started drinking some milkshake. Logan quickly started too and they couldn't help but look in each other's eyes and melt within them.

Logan paid for the dinner and then the both of them held hands all the way to the car.

"Today was wonderful," Carlos said when Logan took out his keys. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend for a while before Logan backed away.

"You're welcome, but now I'm really tired," Logan whined as whiny as he could. Carlos pouted for a while because he really wanted to keep making out with his boyfriend, but he did care that Logan got his sleep.

Carlos did hold Logan's hand all the way back to the Palm Woods while Logan drove. When they were up the elevator and at their door, Logan went in and told Carlos to wait right there for a second.

Logan scurried into his room and used a match to light the candles beside the bed. The room quickly was filled with the scent of vanilla.

James passed Logan as he left the bathroom in the kitchen. "Let me give Kendall some headphones because I know its gonna get rough between you two tonight."

Logan hit his friend in the back of the head. "Why do you look so happy tonight, James?"

James smiled. "Kendall, Jo, Camille, and I played truth or dare today so Kendall made me admit that I liked Camille and then she liked me two and we're going out now."

"I never knew you liked Camille," Logan said.

"Hey, Kendall and I never knew that Carlos might actually be gay for you, but we see how this is gonna turn out," James said.

Logan remembered that he had left Carlos out in the hallway. "Goodnight, James!" he exclaimed as he ran to the front door.

"I'm not raising any babies, Logan!" James hollered after Logan was to far away to hit him. He walked back into his room and sat on his bed.

"Is it time?" Kendall asked as he sprung up.

"Yeah, I think they're about to do it now," James informed.

"This is gonna be fun," Kendall said.

Carlos pouted. "You left me all alone in that hallway? What for?"

Logan put a finger to Carlos' lips. "Shut up and kiss me."

Carlos grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him into a deep kiss. Logan took advantage and started to lead Carlos back to the bedroom. He opened the door and broke away from Carlos' lips long enough for Carlos to see that the room was illuminated by candlelight and smelled of Vanilla. He also noticed the rose petals on the beds that had been pushed together.

"No way, Logie, you did all of this?" Carlos asked as he jumped into the rose petals.

"Yes, indeed, all for my little Carlitos," Logan said.

"So," Carlos started, "does this mean what I think it means?"

"You bet your sexy ass it does," Logan assured him before he climbed on Carlos and started kissing him on the lips. Carlos had no reluctance to let Logan kiss him; hell, he wanted it so bad. He loved the feeling of the slightly taller and smaller boy being so seductive. Before Carlos could figure out what was going on, Logan had untied and disposed of his shoes and socks and was pulling at the bottom of Carlos' shirt. Logan pulled the shirt off of Carlos and tossed it to the side.

Logan scanned his boyfriend's chiseled body up and down before planting kisses all down his neck and chest, biting down or twisting a nipple every now and then to make Carlos moan. While Carlos was enjoying all of this, Logan had already took off Carlos' pants and looked at the tent in Carlos' boxers. He was just about to make a move for them when Carlos grabbed his hand.

"Oh, no Logan," Carlos bellowed, Logan feeling a smudge of disappointment, "I'm not the only one who's gonna get stripped."

Carlos flipped over on top of Logan and did the same thing to Logan, which Logan enjoyed, and had disposed of all his clothes except for his boxers.

"Looks like you're not the only one excited to see me," Carlos said in a sexy voice.

"I could say the same thing about you," Logan replied.

Carlos got up stripped Logan of his boxers before stripping himself of his. Logan stared down in the private region of Carlos' body.

"Carlos, you're huge!" Logan said when he saw Carlos' ten inches of man meat.

"I'm not one to brag," Carlos said blushing. "You're not that small either, Logie!"

Logan licked his lips seductively. Carlos crawled back on the bed and kissed Logan on the lips again. Logan pushed Carlos down on the bed and asked for Carlos' consent before putting his lips on the monster Carlos usually kept in his pants. Logan bobbed his head up and down Carlos' shaft, garnering an occasional moan from his boyfriend. Carlos eventually grabbed hold of the sheets on the bed and let out a split warning, "I'm gonna-", and emptied himself into Logan's mouth. Logan, though Carlos believed he would spit it out, swallowed the whole load.

"Tastes like you. Sweet," Logan said when he had finished swallowing and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked when he regained his composure.

"You moaning like some sort of poltergeist," Logan explained.

"First, I thought you didn't believe in ghosts. Second, if you think its so funny let's see how you react!" Carlos said before flipping himself over Logan and taking hold of Logan's dick. Carlos teased Logan by lightly running his finger and tongue over the shaft and licking within the slit. Carlos was enjoying Logan's obvious loss of composure as he grabbed a pillow to silence his moans. Carlos upped the game and started sucking Logan's dick the best he could, and he was rewarded with Logan's insane moans and a mouthful of Logan's man juice. Carlos, however, didn't swallow it, and instead held it in his mouth until he kissed Logan and shared it with him.

"I'd love that stuff more than the best milkshake in the world," Carlos said once they were done. Carlos garnered an idea.

"Are you sure you're ready to go all the way?" Carlos asked before kissing every region of Logan's body. Logan choked out a yes and Carlos continued what he was doing. Logan figured out what Carlos was up to and he managed to choke some words out.

"C-Carlos st-top, p-lease."

"What do you want me to do?" Carlos asked seductively. "What wish do you want Papi Carlos to fulfill?"

"Y-you kn-now wha-at I wa-an-nt."

"And what is that?" Carlos was basically giving Logan a handjob to tease him and to convince him to say what he wanted to hear.

"F-f-uck me."

Carlos grabbed a bottle of lubricant and spread it all over his dick and spread some around Logan's entrance.

"Are you ready, baby?" Carlos asked as he fingered and scissored Logan's hole.

"Stop asking me that and stop playing with me! I want that monster in my ass NOW!" Logan bellowed.

Carlos lined his "monster" up against Logan's hole and slowly began to push in. Logan's face was a mix of enjoyment and pain, and Carlos assured him that it's gonna hurt at first but it was going to get better. Carlos' words turned out to be true, as Logan felt more pleasure than when he went to the medical seminar in Minnesota. Logan nearly cried from pleasure when Carlos repeatedly hit his prostate.

"Pick up the pace," Logan ordered. Carlos was rapidly fucking his boyfriend now, and Logan loved the feeling of Carlos' balls banging against his butt. It was a while, but eventually, Logan came all over his and Carlos' chest and Carlos unleashed his seed in Logan's ass. Carlos pulled out of Logan and laid back in the bed. Logan laid down two, his head snuggled on Carlos' chest.

"That was amazing," Logan said after a while of silence.

"I wouldn't want to share that experience with anyone else than you, Logie," Carlos assured.

Logan put out the candles on both sides of the bed and reclaimed his spot on Carlos' chest. Carlos pulled him off and pulled him into a very passionate kiss, and they laid on the bed, wrestling and making out until they were both so tired and fell asleep. Neither wanted to be without the other that night. They both loved it.

* * *

The next morning, Kendall and James barged in to tell Carlos and Logan that breakfast was ready when they saw the two lovebirds there, awake and making out.

"Wow, it smells a lot like sex in here," James said as he tried not to trip over Carlos and Logan's clothes.

"I think we all know what happened in here last night," Kendall said before James added, "So, who was on top?"

Carlos and Logan stopped kissing and grabbed a pillow and threw them at their two friends.

"We'll be out soon, don't worry!" Logan said. Kendall and James made their leave and shut the door behind them.

"We should probably take a shower and wash these sheets," Carlos said as he got up and grabbed his boxers and a towel.

"But I like the smell of you," Logan said as he smelled where Carlos had just left.

"Last night was wonderful," Carlos said.

"I know it was," Logan said before slapping his boyfriend on the ass, "now get your ass in the bathroom. I want to see that body with soap and water all over it."

Carlos laughed and they both made their way into the bathroom.

Kendall and James laughed outside the door. "Kendall, I bet you ten bucks that they'll be moaning each other's names in the bathroom." Kendall smiled and shook his friend's hand, "You've got a bet."

About 5 minutes later, Carlos was moaning "_Loooggan!_" and Logan was moaning "_Carrrloss!_"

"Give me my ten bucks," James said as he slapped his friend on the back.

**

* * *

**

Review, this is basically the end unless I decide to post a filler chapter. Thanks to all of your support! And your patience (*chuckle*).


End file.
